


Serendipity

by lonerdreamer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Character Development, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sweet, Sweet Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, Younger Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonerdreamer/pseuds/lonerdreamer
Summary: ser·en·dip·i·ty/ˌserənˈdipədē/the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.Serendipity is the only word that best to describe how Superstar Park Chanyeol found his true love Byun Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Minutes before midnight, Baekhyun runs under the rain after his night shift at a convenience store. This couple of days the weather is unpredictable and Baekhyun forgot to bring his umbrella.

His footstep stops when he saw something, more like someone, laying on a dark alley.

Laying on a dark alley looking unconscious is not a good sign Baekhyun thought but angel of good is working hard to make Baekhyun come closer, at least to know whether the person is still alive or not.

Baekhyun come closer, then he heard the man is wincing in pain

“Ahh…” the man is wincing in pain, Baekhyun cannot see his face clearly closed by the black hat he wears.

“Sir…sir? Sir, are you alright?” Baekhyun tried to talk but he didn’t give any respond. Baekhyun shakes the man’s body a little bit but still no response even he is not wincing in pain anymore.

Heavy rain, cold hands, and unconducive situation is making Baekhyun confuse, he did not think any further and decide to saves the man to his place. He circled the man’s arm around his shoulder and takes him to his place.

* * *

Chanyeol wakes with a headache, his whole body feels pain as if he got thousands of punches. His vision is still blur by the sun that coming through the window that is not looks familiar to him.

“Ah… where am I?” he asks himself, trying to remember sequence of things that happening last night, how can he end up waking up at stranger’s house. The last thing he remember was he drinks a lot at a bar last night.

“Ah I’m in trouble” he grumbled, regretting his many glass of beer that he drank last night.

He looks around analyzing the narrow place. A little space with a bathroom. He didn’t know anyone that lives in this kind of place. He is sure that this place belongs to someone he didn’t know.

Chanyeol spontaneously search for his wallet and check it and found there is nothing missing from his wallet, his phone is still at his pocket. It’s not a surprise that he got 35 missed call from his manager since he is gone missing last night.

The owner of the place is not in the place then Chanyeol realize that the owner is leaving him alone in his house with a bowl of soup and rice placed on a small table with a note beside the food.

_Please eat this, I hope the soup is still warm when you wake up._

Empty stomach cannot lie and with a bad hangover a bowl of soup maybe will reduce the headache and the nausea. Chanyeol tastes the food and his stomach suddenly feels warm, a minutes later the soup and rice are gone, lost in his empty stomach.

Chanyeol is wondering who’s the person that saves him. Not even one photo of the house owner is in that place making Chanyeol more curious.

Chanyeol cannot wait for the owner to come home so he writes something behind the notes that the owner left for him. He wishes the owner would call the number he written on the note so he can give some compensation. Chanyeol left the house immediately after writing the note.

* * *

Chanyeol is expecting the call will come in count of days, but days turn into weeks but still no call.

“Is that person calling you?” Chanyeol asked his junior manager, Kim Jongdae. Chanyeol wrote Jongdae’s number on the note.

“No, there is no one calling me except for jobs” Jongdae answered, Chanyeol’s question start to bored him.

His head doesn’t stop thinking why that person still not calling him yet and who is that person? Why is he saving someone that he doesn’t know? Or maybe he saved Chanyeol just because he knew who Chanyeol is? If he knew who Chanyeol is why there is no any news about him being drunk and unconscious on the street.

That kind of thought is running inside Chanyeol’s head for this week. He is sure that if he did not get the answers, he will go insane.

After his last schedule Chanyeol went to the stranger place, he remembered the place very well. Chanyeol wears his celebrity disguise with black jacket and black hat. Chanyeol enters the small apartment complex and go to the third floor where the room are.

Chanyeol take a few deep breaths before knocking on the door, he only wished the stranger who helps him is not some weird person.

He knocks a few times and got an answer from inside.

“Who is it?” The owner asked from inside, Chanyeol is confused what to answer he decided to just stay silent. The owner still did not open the door making Chanyeol knocks the door again and finally the owner of the house opens the door.

When the owner saw a mysterious looking person standing in front of his door, he closes the door again in reflex to protect himself from a stranger with Chanyeol’s reflexes is way faster than him, Chanyeol holds the door quickly before Baekhyun can close it.

“Hey wait!” Chanyeol holds the door making it open.

“Wh..who are you?” Baekhyun asked still trying to closed the door, protecting himself from this stranger.

“Yah I should be the one who ask who are you!?” Chanyeol raised his voice in pissed. With his other hand he takes off his hat making Baekhyun recognize him then Baekhyun released his hand from the door handle.

“What are you doing here? Did you forget something here?” Asked Baekhyun innocently.

“Did you read the note I left for you?” Chanyeol ignored Baekhyun’s question and instead chasing the answer he’s been longing for.

“Well I read it….”

“Then why didn’t you call?” Once again Chanyeol raised his voice, now in frustration.

“For what? I didn’t have any need to call the number” Baekhyun’s innocence answer is making Chanyeol silent for a second, he cannot get angry because of Baekhyun’s logic answer.

“But I have to give you something, at least to pay for the trouble I caused you that night”

But Baekhyun immediately refused “No you didn’t have to give me anything really. I just tried to help you”

“Okay then but you know who I am right? I really need to make sure that you didn’t tell this to the public”

Baekhyun nods “First I didn’t know who you are but now I’m sure, you are Park Chanyeol right? That singer? Hm... I didn’t get anything from exposing your story to anyone so you don’t need to be worry your secret is safe with me”

“Thank you so much but seriously if you need anything please call that number that’s my manager number, however I still owe you” Chanyeol said then he wears his hat again ready to leave.

“But at least I need to know your name, what’s your name?” Chanyeol continued

“My name is Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun” Baekhyun answered shortly. Chanyeol nods his head “Okay I will go” then he leave the place.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

When Chanyeol thought his problem is over actually this is only the beginning. He didn’t know why but since the day he met Baekhyun he couldn’t stop thinking about him, that feeling is getting worse when he got hangover. That taste of the soup Baekhyun made from is manipulating is olfactory nerve to thinking that he smelled the soup all the time making his saliva gland works harder.

It’s not just Chanyeol who got tortured after hangover come, Jongdae the manager is also dragged into Chanyeol’s circle of problem. Chanyeol ordered him to buy every soup from every Korean restaurant Jongdae could find everytime hangover got him hoping that he will taste the soup that at least the taste is close to what Baekhyun made. The problem is getting bigger when his hunger for the soup is coming not just when he got hangover but also at his conscious condition. At this state is whether Chanyeol only wanted the soup or actually he wants to meet the one who made it.

“Chanyeol already gone mad! I’m not the one who ate the soup but I already sick of seeing that!” Jongdae grumbled while he throws the almost untouched soup to the sink.

Kim Suho, the senior manager, smiled at his frustrated junior. Jongdae is not the type of person who easily gives up, frustration is the sign that this time Chanyeol is already over the line.

“Since that day Chanyeol is looking different. I tried to ask him but he didn’t give any answer. I Think I need to investigate this” Suho said while his hand is busy flipping through the magazine.

“That’s right! Something must be happening that night. Ah I cannot forget how scared I was that night when he is gone MIA. I thought my career is over that night. If he is dare to gone missing like that again I will…”

PLAK!

“OUCH!!!!!”

In between his complaint, attacks come from behind. Without his knowing Chanyeol already stand behind him and heard his complaint.

“What do you want to do to me?” Chanyeol teased him and walked to Suho

Jongdae smiled in embarrassment and scratch the back of his head that still feel sting a little bit from Chanyeol’s hand.

“Hyung, car key” Chanyeol reach out his hand to Suho

Suho looks at Chanyeol suspiciously, he placed the magazine to the table and reach into his pocket. He placed the car key on Chanyeol’s palm

“Where are you going this late at night?” Suho asked still suspicious

“I need to take my sanity back” Chanyeol answered shortly then leaving Suho and Jongdae.

“PLEASE DO NOT GET DRUNK!” Suho shouted before Chanyeol walks out from the house.

* * *

Chanyeol is standing in front of Baekhyun’s house. He knocks on the door a couple times but no response. It looks like Baekhyun is not at home at that time.

Chanyeol is contemplating whether coming to Baekhyun place is the right thing to do or not. Does he will look like a stalker? Or some weird ahjussi? Because Baekhyun is looking a lot younger than himself.

Chanyeol almost undo his intention but it’s too late.

“Excuse me, is that you Chanyeol-ssi?” Baekhyun just arrived with hands full of groceries. He looks like a high schooler with the track suit he weas plus with the long hair that he tied up.

“Ah yes, I’m sorry for coming here without telling you first… ah right I how can I tell you when I did not have your number” Chanyeol is looking awkward.

Baekhyun walked toward the door and unlock the key. “Do you need anything?”

“Yes please I think I need your help one more time” Chanyeol straight to the point, he knows to just let his pride gone a little bit lower is better than the craving he feel.

“Alright I will help if I can” Baekhyun smiled sweetly, accepting request from the stranger.

“Please make the soup like you made for me that morning”

There is a moment of silence, Baekhyun tried to process Chanyeol’s request in his mind which is far way much simple than what he thought.

Baekhyun laugh upon hearing Chanyeol’s request. “Okay, please come in” Baekhyun opened the door and come inside followed by Chanyeol.

Baekhyun let Chanyeol sits on the carpeted floor, he politely gestured Chanyeol to sit down with his hand. Baekhyun placed his groceries and opens the refrigerator, thankfully all the ingredient he needs is still there. According to Baekhyun there is nothing special about his soup, the soup only consisting of Kimchi, tofu, and couple sliced of leftover grilled meat. On the other hand, Chanyeol is also thinking the same, there is nothing special about the sup but what is special is the moment when he ate the soup.

There is no conversation between the two people in the same room, there is only sound of Baekhyun cutting the kimchi and stirred the soup. To avoiding the awkwardness Baekhyun just stand on the kitchen area waiting for his soup to be done perfectly. Once in a while he is looking back to Chanyeol to check on what he is doing. Chanyeol is just sit there looking around the room, he is not even playing with his phone.

When his soup is ready Baekhyun placed the soup and a bowl of rice on a folding table and placed the table in front of Chanyeol. “Please eat while it’s hot, I didn’t know if the taste is the same as the last one but I hope you like it”.

Chanyeol bowed his head as a thankful gesture “I will eat”

Chanyeol takes a spoonful of the soup, blow it to cool it down and eats it. The taste is slightly saltier than before maybe because the first soup he tried is made by Baekhyun in hurry since he was late for his job but the craving of the soup is gone right after he taste it. His stomach and mind feel relieved.

Chanyeol finished his soup slowly trying to enjoy it and for Baekhyun he feels satisfied that Chanyeol enjoyed his food.

“It’s done” Chanyeol said while placing the spoon neatly beside the bowl.

“Now you owe 2 things to me” Baekhyun said jokingly but Chanyeol respond it seriously.

Chanyeol immediately takes his wallet and about to take some cash out of his wallet.

“Hey No No! I was kidding!” Baekhyun said as he lifted the table from Chanyeol and placed it on the kitchen then he sits again near Chanyeol

Baekhyun can guess that Chanyeol has a lot of question for him which is weird since Chanyeol is the superstar who suddenly appear in front of his house so it should be Baekhyun who is asking for things.

“So is there anything you want again?” Baekhyun tried to break the awkwardness.

“Ah no there is nothing else. Baekhyun, are you a student?” Chanyeol shoots the first question he wanted to asks.

“Well not yet a student. I’m still waiting for the right time to applied for school”

“So how old are you right now?” Even tough asking for someone’s age is a little rude for ask considering they didn’t know each other but Chanyeol didn’t care.

“I’m 20 years right now…” No wonder he looks very young since he is 10 years younger than Chanyeol.

They are talking a little by little getting know each other. During the talk Chanyeol felt comfortably around Baekhyun. The conversation going well since they talk very comfortably. Information about Baekhyun that Chanyeol got is Baekhyun is a part time worker, he is currently saving some money for collages. Baekhyun is not from the town and his parents are gone so he lives alone. Chanyeol himself also talk a little bit about his job since Baekhyun mentioning that his friend is a fan of him from his debut days until now.

Before leaving Chanyeol gives 2 concert ticket to Baekhyun as his sign of gratitude, Baekhyun tried to refuse but Chanyeol insist on giving it to him. “You can watch it with your friend, he must be happy” said Chanyeol since Baekhyun mentioned that his friend is a fan of him.

Since that night there is no communication between two of them. Chanyeol is busy with his tour and Baekhyun is busy with his daily routine. Of course sometimes Chanyeol would think about Baekhyun, curious about what the younger one is doing? Is Baekhyun also think about him? But he erased the thought away by keeping his mind busy with his jobs.

Chanyeol start to feel something different about his feeling to Baekhyun. He feels comfortable being around Baekhyun even though the time they spent is relatively short. Different from what Chanyeol think until now Baekhyun is still wondering why Chanyeol randomly coming to his place for a bowl of soup knowing that he can buy literally any soup from other famous Korean restaurant.

* * *

Now Baekhyun is daydreaming on his bed. Today is a tiring day for him after finishing two of his part time jobs. He opens his phone and opens the website of video streaming. These past days he often watches Chanyeol’s performance on a video website. He really curios about Chanyeol as an artist sometime he felt disbelieve that the person he watched on the phone is the same person that randomly coming to his place.

Knock…Knock…

Sudden sound of someone knocking on the door is surprising Baekhyun, he closed the video. Don’t know why but his heart suddenly beats faster, the last time Chanyeol coming to his place is around time like this.

“Wh…who is it?”

“YAH OPEN THE DOOR!” Someone with high pitched sound is screaming from outside, it’s Min Seok who is knocking on the door.

Baekhyun’s heart beats normally again knowing that it is Min Seok who’s knocking on the door, Baekhyun ran to open the door. Min Seok doesn’t look good even from the way he walks Baekhyun immediately know that there is something wrong.

“What happen with you? Are you getting dumped again?” Baekhyun making assumption since the last time Baekhyun saw Min Seok acts this way is when he got dumped.

“NO! Even I didn’t have a girlfriend right now. So yesterday I tried to buy Chanyeol’s final concert for this tour but the sitting position is sucks man!” Min Seok explain why he is such in a bad mood.

Baekhyun feels uneasy hearing Chanyeol’s name coming out from Min Seok’s mouth, he feels like he is betraying his best friend which is a big fan of Chanyeol but he cannot tell Min Seok about Chanyeol since Chanyeol is asking him to keep their story as a secret. Then Baekhyun remembered about the ticket Chanyeol gave him thinking that maybe the sitting position is better for Min Seok.

“Min Seok-ah I got something for you” Baekhyun takes an envelope from his drawer and gives it to Min Seok.

Min Seok instantly screaming when he is looking at what inside the envelope.

“This is the freaking best seat Baekhyun-ah! Where did you get it!?” Min Seok hugs Baekhyun tightly in happiness. Baekhyun explains that he got the ticket from a friend which Min Seok immediately believes since he doesn’t care where Baekhyun got the ticket as long as he got the nice seat.

“Baekhyun-ah you got two tickets here, you want to watch it with me?”

“Ah sorry I have to work on that day, just give the other one to your fan club friend” Baekhyun said apologetically.

“Ah that’s too bad. Yah Baekhyun indeed you are the best best beeessstttt friend!” Min Seok hugs Baekhyun again in excitement.

Chanyeol’s last concert date is coming, the concert that Baekhyun supposed to watch with Min Seok. Without Chanyeol knowing Baekhyun is not watching the concert because of his works and also without Baekhyun knowing Chanyeol is really expecting Baekhyun to watch the concert.

“Jongdae-ah I have a request for you. Please take a picture of the person that on the section of the tickets that I asked you last time. You remember right? I want to see who is filling the seat”

Jongdae is confused upon hearing Chanyeol’s request but he have to do as Chanyeol said.

The concert went very well, Chanyeol performed with his full heart. To celebrate the success of the tour, his team is celebrating at a club.

The crew is happily partying since the very tiring tour is over but not with Chanyeol. Exactly right after Jongdae showed him the picture he taken, Chanyeol’s mood is ruined by the fact that Baekhyun didn’t watch the concert. Chanyeol just sits quietly with a whisky that he barely drinks on his hands.

_Why he didn’t watch the concert? Is he doesn’t like me that much?_

That kind of thought is circling inside his mind making him did not enjoying the party that he supposed to be enjoy.

“Hyung, why you looking down?” Jongdae asked, he is concering Chanyeol’s sudden mood change.

Chanyeol who is busy with his own thought didn’t bother Jongdae’s question, Chanyeol placed the glass on the table and stand up.

“I will go first. I will use taxi” Chanyeol said to Jongdae and leave the party. Jongdae tried to stop him but Suho prevent him to do that. Suho believe that there is something that Chanyeol need to be done

* * *

Now is past 12 at night but that doesn’t stop Chanyeol’s footstep to coming to Baekhyun’s place. He knows that if he didn’t get the answer from Baekhyun he will not be able to focus on his job tomorrow.

Chanyeol knocks on the door couple of times and not long after that Baekhyun opens the door. His eyes look sleepy, the shirt he wore looks worn out plus the oversized training pants he uses but Chanyeol found it cute.

“Chanyeol-ssi? What are you doing here this late night?” Baekhyun asked, his voice is a little hoarse since he just woke up.

“Why you did not come to my concert?” Chanyeol being straight to the point.

“Ah…” Baekhyun just remembered that this night is Chanyeol’s concert, that’s why Min Seok did not reply any of his text since morning since Min Seok probably busy lining up for merchandise.

“I’m really sorry but I have works. I just got home too but I already give my tickets to my friend Min Seok. He is really happy thanks to you”

Chanyeol who looks really pissed at first changed his expression immediately knowing that the reason why Baekhyun cannot watch is because he is working not because of Baekhyun didn’t like his music or anything.

“Uh okay….”

Then followed by awkward silence.

Baekhyun is showing expression of confusion, still did not get why Chanyeol is coming to his place right after his concert just to ask that. That is adding more to Baekhyun’s list of confusion toward Chanyeol.

Chanyeol reach into his pocket and gives his phone to Baekhyun.

“Give me your phone number” Chanyeol ordered. Baekhyun takes the phone from Chanyeol’s hand and typing his phone number then gives the phone back.

“Next time if I curios about something I will just text you instead of coming here bothering you like this and also next week I will go to Japan so please reply my text”

And just like that Chanyeol is leaving Baekhyun with a million of question inside Baekhyun’s mind.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave a comment or at least share this story to your other chanbaek shipper~


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun is now working at nearby convenience store. Couple of time he is peaking at his phone to see if there is any chat is coming. Holding a phone on works is prohibited but since there is not much costumer the manager is giving him the permission to hold his phone.

It’s been couple of days since Chanyeol in Japan for his Japan tour and since they are constantly exchanging text. The last text Baekhyun sent is an hour ago, usually it takes more than an hour for Chanyeol to respond to Baekhyun’s text since he is really busy but Baekhyun cannot help but to keep checking on his phone.

Baekhyun is not the type of person who likes to texting, even with Min Seok instead of texting he prefers to call or meet him in person if he wants to talk about something to Min Seok but this time he feels really happy and did not feel bothered at all.

There is not much topic they talk about but Chanyeol always ask where Baekhyun is and sometimes Baekhyun would told him about his day, this time Baekhyun just tell Chanyeol that one of his shoes is broke on his way to walk so he have to walk with only one shoe.

After waiting for another hour Chanyeol is responding Baekhyun’s text, this time he sends the picture of his empty venue it looks like he is on rehearsal before concert.

_Hwaiting, I hope you did not rip off your pants^^_

Baekhyun answered Jokingly since Chanyeol is very famous for his ripped pants accident on stage due to his very passionate performance. That jokes are making someone who is 926 km away from Baekhyun laugh really hard.

* * *

Today is Baekhyun’s free day, Baekhyun usually takes one day off in a month. From the morning Baekhyun did not do anything other than eat and watch some cooking show, he even just takes a bath once in the morning. He did not even wait for Chanyeol’s text since Chanyeol did not text him since yesterday. Baekhyun think that Chanyeol is very busy since he will come to Korea in couple of days maybe his schedule is busier than the other day so Chanyeol cannot text him.

At night when Baekhyun is folding his cloths, his phone ringing. Baekhyun’s heart suddenly drop upon reading the caller name. This is first time Chanyeol ever called him. It takes him a few second before answering the phone, he needs to calms his heart first.

“He..hello…” Baekhyun answered nervously.

“Where are you?” Chanyeol asked shorty, Baekhyun can vividly heard sounds of radio and cars behind Chanyeol’s voice. It seems like Chanyeol is on the way somewhere.

“I’m at home…” Baekhyun is hesitate whether he asks Chanyeol too or not

“Can you please come down?” Chanyeol asked

“Um okay” without asking anymore Baekhyun said yes. He wears his jacket and come downstairs.

Across the stress Baekhyun saw a Jeep Mercedes car parked. The window is rolling down slowly and Baekhyun can see the driver.

“Is that you Chanyeol-ssi?” Baekhyun asked through the phone since Chanyeol did not turn off the call.

“Yes, get into the car” Chanyeol said through the phone and turn if off before Baekhyun can even protest his sudden visits.

Baekhyun come inside the car, this is his first time inside such a luxurious car.

“I thought you will come back here in a few days, is your schedule is finished there?”

“Everything is done, I am finishing it quickly so I can come home soon. I just arrived this morning” Chanyeol said while looking right into Baekhyun’s eyes

Because of his intense stare Baekhyun is blushing hard, his face is getting red. Thanks to the darkness Chanyeol didn’t get to see Baekhyun’s blushing face.

“I’m hungry, let’s go eat something” Chanyeol said, he turns on the blinker and steps on the gas without even hearing whether Baekhyun wants to accompany him or not.

“Chanyeol-ssi! Looks what I’m wearing, I look like a beggar. At least I need to change my shirt” Baekhyun protested which Chanyeol didn’t bother instead Chanyeol just laugh.

Baekhyun looks at what Chanyeol is wearing he looks really neat with his white shirt and leather jacket while Baekhyun looks like a broke student who haven’t showered in 3 days. Now Baekhyun just wish that Chanyeol did not take them somewhere fancy.

Baekhyun looking outside the window, the scenery of Seoul night time. He smiled a little in happiness because he can get to meet Chanyeol again.

Unexpectedly Chanyeol brought them to a food tent near a harbour not far from the city. When Chanyeol enters the tent, the ahjumma instantly recognize him and greet Chanyeol, they both look like they know each other. When he looks at Baekhyun the ahjumma is a little confused, Baekhyun thought that maybe the ahjumma think Baekhyun is Chanyeol’s stalker fans. Baekhyun bowed lightly to the ahjumma and then following Chanyeol to the empty table.

The ahjumma approaching them and said “Chanyeol-ah this is your first time coming here with someone” the ahjumma said with a dialect.

Chanyeol just smiled and then orders two bowls of noodle without even asking Baekhyun what he wants to eat.

“You have to try to noodle, trust me” Chanyeol assuring Baekhyun

Not long after ordering the ahjumma come with two bowl of spicy hot noodle. After finishing his noodle Baekhyun gets it why he needs to eat the noodle.

“Waaa this is really good!” Baekhyun feel proud while showing is empty bow, he really enjoyed his noodle until he did not notice that Chanyeol only halfway through his noodle.

Chanyeol is a little surprise with Baekhyun big appetite that is bigger than Baekhyun’s petite body. It is the new trait of Baekhyun that Chanyeol just learn. Baekhyun is looking really cute with his red sweaty face because of the spicy noodle.

The ahjumma come to their table takes the empty bowl and placed another plate of fried snacks. The ahjumma talks to Chanyeol a little bit and left the table to serve the other table. “You two seems close” said Baekhyun as the ahjumma left.

“Yes I’ve been coming here even before my debut, I like coming here on my free time” Chanyeol answered as he busily takes the fried snack with his chopstick.

“Ah so you used to live around here? That’s why you close to the ahjumma” Baekhyun making an assumption.

“No I did not live here. I used to live in Gangnam”

Baekhyun who is about to takes the fried puts his chopstick down. As Baekhyun know Gangman is where rich people live and this place is very far away from Gangnam, how Chanyeol can ended up here.

“Gangnam is on the other side of town, how can you come all the way here? Did your friend live here?”

Chanyeol start telling the story, this is the story he never shared with anyone else other than Baekhyun. His dad is against him becoming a singer so one day they had a fight and Chanyeol left the house. Since he did not familiar with the bus routes, he ended up lost and being left by the bus on a station near here that’s when he found this place.

“Oh so your dad did not want you to become a singer, what did he want you to be?” Baekhyun asked curiously.

“He wants me to continue his family business”

Then Baekhyun did not asked any further question about Chanyeol’s family related things.

They are talking about many things, Baekhyun also talks a little bit about his life like how did he ended up living in Seoul and why he hasn’t applied for a collage.

“My dad died when I was very young and I lived with my mother, she married a couple of times after my Dad died but I think my mother’s type of man is a scumbag because they always hurt my mom. Before my mom died, she left me some money. That’s enough for my living cost but didn’t enough for school that’s why I’m still saving some more” Baekhyun told the story.

Chanyeol is touched by how strong Baekhyun is, being left alone at the very young age he managed to live in harsh place like Seoul and yet he is still looking very happy with his lonely life.

Chanyeol also becomes little curios about Baekhyun’s friend who also his official fans since Baekhyun told him that Min Seok registered as #1746 at Chanyeol’s official fansite. From the way Baekhyun talks about his friend, he seems really close to Baekhyun and always there when Baekhyun needs him.

After that they spent the rest of the night talking about so many random things. All of Chanyeol’s tiredness is gone by hearing Baekhyun’s laugh. Baekhyun’s favorite story of the night is Chanyeol ripped pants incidence which occurred again in his Japanese tour. Chanyeol even showed the picture that his fans taken to Baekhyun. They are coming back home at a very late night.

* * *

Baekhyun and Min Seok is spending time together, well to be exact Baekhyun is accompanying Min Seok finishing his collage work in a café.

“My head is about to explode! I want to rest!” Min Seok shut his laptop down out of frustration.

Baekhyun is busy with his phone, he is looking at his gallery, looking through the pictures Chanyeol sends to him. It’s been a few days since they did not meet but sometime Chanyeol would send him a picture. Chanyeol is very busy nowadays since he is preparing a new album which Min Seok cannot know since the project is a secret surprise for Chanyeol’s debut anniversary.

Seeing Baekhyun is busy with his phone, Min Seok also opens his phone to catching up the latest news he missed during working on his project.

“Waah Park Chanyeol is really cool!” Suddenly Min Seok is praising Chanyeol.

Baekhyun is almost chokes on his juice when hearing Chanyeol’s name coming out of Min Seok’s mouth

“Hey are you alright?” Min Seok asked in concern.

“I’m okay uhuk… uhuk…. What happen with Chanyeol?” Baekhyun is curious.

“He just bought a 2Millions dollar penthouse. Well I think that is an easy money for him since he is a Chaebol and also a famous singer” Min Seok said while scrolling on his phone.

Hearing the word Chaebol is making Baekhyun wonder about the family business Chanyeol mention before.

“Chaebol? Is he that rich?”

“You didn’t know!? His family owns Sun Department Store, his father is the CEO!”

Hearing the name of Chanyeol’s company Baekhyun felt his legs weaken. He placed the drink on the table and looks at his cloths. Even he bought this clothes on Sun Dept Store when they held a big discount day. Sun Dept Store is a very large department store which already expanding to Japan and China.

Baekhyun feel like he really did now know who Chanyeol really is. When his feeling just about to grow for Chanyeol, he is afraid that he is hoping too much since knowing who Chanyeol really are.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing the difference in Chanyeol since the night he got lost makes Suho a little worry. Even though Chanyeol is a grown man who responsible for himself but he is still a public figure and Suho as his manager need to know what happen to Chanyeol even about his personal life.

That night Chanyeol, Suho, and some of their music producer is busying themselves in Chanyeol’s home studio they are preparing for Chanyeol’s new single. After almost 8 hours inside the studio finally they take their time to rest, the rest of the staff is leaving the studio to smoke some cigarette outside leaving Chanyeol and Suho alone.

Chanyeol is busy with his phone until he did not notice that Suho is still inside the studio with him.

“Chanyeol-ah can we talk for a second?” said Suho to break the silence.

“Ah hyung you still here? I thought you left already. What do you want to say?” Chanyeol said, he really did not aware of Suho’s presence in the room.

“Is something happened to you that night? You know after that night you seems… different. I think I need to know if something happened to you so I can protect you in case if something happened to you. And if something really happened, I did not want to hear it from somebody else, I want to know directly from you” Suho uttering his concern.

Chanyeol placed his phone on the table and he continue listening on Suho

“Chanyeol-ah I know you has your own right for your personal life but this is the risk of your job. I really wish nothing bad happen to you” Suho continue explaining.

“Ah hyung you got me” Chanyeol smiled, he really cannot keep anything from Suho who knows him for more than 10 years. Suho is one of his managers that has worked with him since his debuted 10 years ago.

“So, what happen Chanyeol?”

“I met someone hyung” Chanyeol answered shortly but enough to make Suho’s heart drops.

“What!? Wh..who? Did I know her?”

“You didn’t know that person”

For Suho, Chanyeol being in a relationship is nothing new since in Chanyeol’s career he dated once and other than that is just a baseless dating rumour that Suho handled but somehow this time is different since Suho know absolutely nothing about who’s Chanyeol meeting and it worried him.

“So, who? Look at my shaking hands. I really cannot believe you finally date someone again” Suho showed his trembling hand to Chanyeol making Chanyeol laugh.

“No hyung we haven’t date yet hyung. The night when I got lost, he saved me and took me to his place but strangely he really didn’t care who I am. He just saved me because I need to be saved, even he refused when I want to give him compensation for the trouble that I caused him”

Chanyeol’s face when he explaining about Baekhyun is different, he looks soft and in love. Suho never saw Chanyeol like this before.

“But you still need to be very careful after all you just know this person and I even didn’t know that person”

“Don’t worry hyung, this person is a good person, I will introduce you two someday. If this talk is over, I will go out for a minute for a call” Chanyeol stands and took his phone.

“Chanyeol-ah once more, please be careful your fans everywhere” Suho reminds him. Chanyeol nods and leave the studio.

Suho takes his phone and dials Jongdae’s number

“Jongdae-ah, you need to do something for me. Please check on Chanyeol’s GPS and check on the place he visited this past week and inform me okay”

* * *

After doing a little investigation Suho finally found the person that Chanyeol meet. It’s not that Suho didn't trust Chanyeol’s word about this person but Suho needs to make sure with his own eyes. Suho cannot ease before knowing who is Baekhyun and whether he has bad intention or not.

Suho got to find Baekhyun’s workplace and he visited the place just before Baekhyun finished his shift. Suho instantly recognizing Baekhyun who stands behind the cashier and greets him welcome. Suho can tell at the very first glance that Baekhyun is much younger than Chanyeol. Even though Suho know that Chanyeol doesn’t have that specific type of girlfriend he wanted but Suho can understand why Chanyeol fall in love with this person. Small figure, fair white skin,mred plumped lips, and innocent eyes. Who can resist such a cutie like him.

Suho walks to Baekhyun and asks for a box of cigarettes and pay it with cash. Baekhyun hands the box and gives the changes.

“Thank you, Baekhyun right?” Suho said as he takes the box and the change.

Baekhyun feel confused, he takes a glance at his vest to check whether he wears his name tag or not because as he remembered he did not wear one. So how this ahjussi knows him?

“Do I know you Sir?” Baekhyun asked politely.

Suho takes something from his wallet and hands it to Baekhyun

“I’m Suho, Park Chanyeol’s manager” he gives his name card to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun is taken aback. He takes the name card from Suho’s hands kinda shaking.

“Do you need anything from me Sir?” Baekhyun politely ask, voice a little trembling.

“I need to talk to you about something but after you done with your shift, I will wait you there” Suho pointed the yellow food tend near Baekhyun’s workplace.

“Okay I will finish in 15 minutes” Baekhyun said

Suho nods and leave the store.

Not just surprised but Baekhyun also feel confused and afraid on Suho’s intention on meeting him. His hand is frozen as he got worried over what Suho is going to talk to him.

After his shift ended Baekhyun hurriedly changed and went to the food tent where Suho waits for him. When he arrived Suho already finished with two can of Beer and on his third. When he saw Baekhyun coming inside the tent he gesturing Baekhyun with his hand to sit in front of him.

“You drink?” Suho offering the beer to Baekhyun but he refused “No, I did not drink” Baekhyun said.

After a moment of silence Suho start to speak.

“I will cut the chit chat and straight to my point. I know you saved Chanyeol that night and I really thankful for that but after that night I see Chanyeol start to seeing you often and it looks like there is something between you two”

“No, there is nothing between us. I think Chanyeol-ssi just sees me as his dongsaeng”

Suho smiled hearing Baekhyun’s denial “Yes maybe for now there’s nothing between you two but are you not seeing how Chanyeol behave around you? He likes you. I know him for more than 10 years and I never see him like this before”

Cat got Baekhyun tongue cannot deny on Suho’s argument because he also asking on himself whether Chanyeol has a feeling for him since Chanyeol always treat him nicely and giving him all the attention Baekhyun needs.

“What I want to say is you are a stranger for me and remembering how long you’ve known Chanyeol I can say that you also still a stranger for him. Me as his manager has the responsibility to protect him. I have to make sure that he is save from people around him including the person who he is going to have a relationship later and now I still cannot see whether you are a threat for Chanyeol or not since I didn’t know you enough. Maybe now you still doing good to Chanyeol but who knows in the future when Chanyeol didn’t as the way you wanted him to be, you will act reckless and does something to him. I’ve been in this industry for a long time and trust me there’s plenty of people like that” Suho stops for a second to sips on his beer.

“Other than those kind of people in this industry there’s so many people that need other people shoulder to step on to reach on certain level, you know what I mean right? And that kind of people is the ungrateful one and really hate people like. If I ever find people like that, I will not hesitate to get my hands on them”

Baekhyun only can hung his head low, he is afraid. Baekhyun feels like he just got lectured by his teacher. He is afraid and did not know what to answer. His face turns red, he feels like his tears about to burst but he holds it so that he will not embarrass himself in front of Suho.

“Suho-ssi I… I never have that kind of thought to do something bad to Chanyeol really…” Baekhyun tried to answer, his voice is low and trembling.

“No… I did not say that you will do bad things to Chanyeol. I just want you to know a little bit of this industry. If later you will end up with Chanyeol, you will meet that kind of people I told you and trust me you wouldn’t want to become like that”

Baekhyun is really confused whether Suho is trying to let him down or encourage him with Chanyeol but Baekhyun think the former is more make sense than the latter answer. Baekhyun believe that Suho has his own intention behind the talks.

“I only want to let you know that” Suho stand up.

“This talk is only between us okay?” Suho said and he leaves Baekhyun alone.

* * *

Baekhyun is confused and right at that time Chanyeol calls him.

_I’m afraid to answer_

Day passes but Baekhyun still thinking about the talk he had with Suho. What Suho said to him makes him think again whether he deserve to be close with someone like Chanyeol and thinking about what he truly feels about Chanyeol. Because of the talk he also come to realize that he has a feeling for the older man. How can he not fall for Chanyeol who giving him all the attention he needs when no one ever gives that to him since his mother died. Chanyeol have been constantly reminds him the feels to be loved. But the problem is he deserve to be loved by someone like Chanyeol?

Baekhyun keeps reminisce about the talk with Suho until he did not dare to answer Chanyeol call or even reply his text. On the other side Chanyeol is worried as hell about Baekhyun sudden missing but he cannot do anything since he’s now is travelling abroad.

As he finished his schedule Chanyeol went straight to Baekhyun’s place but Baekhyun is not at his place so Chanyeol waits for him downstairs inside his car waiting for Baekhyun to come home. After waiting he saw Baekhyun walks toward his place, Chanyeol gets down from his car immediately and runs to Baekhyun, he takes Baekhyun hand from behind and pulls him for a hug making Baekhyun surprised.

“Byun Baekhyun, are you okay? Why you didn’t answer my call…” Before Chanyeol can finish Baekhyun pushes him and let himself go from Chanyeol’s hug making Chanyeol confused.

“Please… don’t…” Baekhyun takes a few stap back distancing himself from Chanyeol.

“Hey what happen? I’m really worried about you. It’s been a week since you did not answer my call” Chanyeol said in worry and he can tell from Baekhyun’s face that there is something wrong going on.

“I can’t… please… don’t call me again…” Baekhyun looks down, his voice is trembling from holding out the tears.

Chanyeol tried to reach for Baekhyun but Baekhyun refused to.

“Please tell me if there’s anything wrong? Please tell me, I will fix it…” Chanyeol begs.

“Me… we… are different… Please don’t confuse me… please” Baekhyun burst into tears, Chanyeol kind of get what Baekhyun means. Chanyeol takes Baekhyun hands and drags Baekhyun to his car. Baekhyun tried to fight but his power is nothing compare to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hits the gas pedal deep, Baekhyun sits next to him still crying.

“Please stop….” Baekhyun sobs.

“No” Chanyeol answered short and drives his car with full speed, he didn’t even look at Baekhyun when driving.

Chanyeol stops in an empty land beside Han river, only their car park there.

Chanyeol waits for Baekhyun to stop sobbing and slowly takes Baekhyun’s hand.

“What happen? What is bothering you? Please tell me…” Chanyeol begs with the softest voice he could ever do doesn’t want to make Baekhyun cry again.

Baekhyun wipe off his tears with his other hand. He waits until he stops sobbing before talking.

“I didn’t want to stuck in a confusion… You’ve been very nice to me… I didn’t want to have the wrong idea about you”

“Baekhyun-ah I’m sorry if you ever feel confused because of me. Whatever going on inside your head please let me make it clear. I like you… No I love you… Me being nice to you is a way to make you fall for me” Chanyeol explaining.

“But… No Chanyeol, that can’t be… you are wrong…. I’m a nobody Chanyeol-ssi. At first, I did not care about who you are but more I know you make me realize about who you are, your life, your job, your family…. I’m a nobody Chanyeol-ssi….”

Chanyeol tightening the grip of his hand.

“Please do not think like that, the reason why I fall for you is because you see me as the ordinary man, Park Chanyeol, and nothing else and I feel really comfortable with you. Please do not think about anything else, please just think about me”

“What people will think about me? I’m afraid… afraid that people will think wrong of me… They will think I want to be with you because of your job, your money… but I’m not like that… I like you… I sincerely like you” Baekhyun cried again after his confession.

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun for a hug and letting Baekhyun cried in his hug. He caresses Baekhyun’s head to calm the young boy.

“Hey no one will think about you that way, I’m sure whoever meet you and know you they will know how sincere you are… you are kind and precious, please do not think that you are nobody. You are really precious until I doubting if I ever deserve to have you? Can I take care of you? Can I always make you smile? I also have that kind of doubt Baekhyun-ah…”

Chanyeol keep caresses Baekhyun head to calm him down, at this point it reminds him how young Baekhyun is since Baekhyun always act like an adult more mature than his own age.

“So… do you want to be with me? If you said No I swear I will drown myself in this river” Chanyeol’s threat is making Baekhyun laugh. Baekhyun nods his head.

They look into each other eyes, Chanyeol leans his face toward Baekhyun. Baekhyun closed his eyes and Chanyeol kissed him on the lips signify that this is their first day as a couple.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

After that night the situation has gotten better for Chanyeol and Baekhyun. In between his schedule Chanyeol always make time to visit Baekhyun’s place and spent their time together. Not only visiting Baekhyun, Chanyeol also uses his free time to meet his best friend. Chanyeol already told his friend that he is in a relationship and he really want to introduce Baekhyun to them but he thinks that Baekhyun is not ready yet to be introduced to many people.

Baekhyun already learns about Chanyeol’s job, about what is Chanyeol doing and what he does behind the scene. What Baekhyun can conclude that Chanyeol is not only works as an entertainer on stage but he also involves in making his own music, choosing his own drama, and even he also has position in his agency.

This time Chanyeol is focusing himself on the drama he works on, every time he visited Baekhyun’s place he always bring the script with him and doing some research about the character he about to play while he spends his time with Baekhyun. A couple of times Chanyeol ask Baekhyun to come to his house but Baekhyun always refused because he is more comfortable in his own place but Chanyeol think there is something wrong. Chanyeol also tried to talk about Baekhyun’s sudden change that night but Baekhyun didn’t want to talk about that.

“Jongdae-ah can you get me a coffee?” Chanyeol asked which only an excuse so Jongdae would leave the room leaving him and Suho alone since he needs to have a talk privately with Suho.

“Okay hyung” Jongdae leaves the room leaving both of them alone.

“Hyung you know Baekhyun has been acting really strange. No matter how much I tried to talk to him about this he always refuses and I cannot help but thinking you have something to do with this”

Suho exhaling he knows sooner or later Chanyeol will know about his conversation with Baekhyun.

“Okay I admit that I met him but I didn’t say anything bad to him I swear. I just warn him to not do certain things to you” Suho defends himself.

“What thing hyung? Take advantage of me?” Chanyeol sounded angry.

“Please Chanyeol do not get mad, I did this for your own sake! I didn’t want you….”

“Hyung please do not get involve in my personal life, I know how to take care of myself I know all the risk. Please leave Baekhyun alone, he is just a kid” Chanyeol cuts on Suho raising his voice.

“My relationship with Baekhyun is going well right now and I have no intention of letting him go so please let me take care of my personal life because I’m really happy with him”

Suho takes his glasses off and massaging his temple, he will never win arguing with Chanyeol.

“Okay Chanyeol I will be very happy if you were happy. Please tell Baekhyun that I’m sorry if he ever feels uncomfortable because of me”

“Thank you hyung” Chanyeol smiled to Suho then Jongdae come inside the room with a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Hey is there something going on? I sense something between you” Jongdae feels something off between the two guys.

“Nothing, let’s go to the studio” Chanyeol said as he stands up and leave the room.

“Hyung your coffee!” Jongdae said as he followed Chanyeol from behind.

* * *

Today is another day off for Chanyeol and knowing that Baekhyun also take his day off so they can spend their time together. Chanyeol who’s busy with his guitar feels that Baekhyun is secretly looking at him. When he looks at Baekhyun, the younger man turns his head away and back focusing on the dish he cooks. Chanyeol know that there’s something Baekhyun wants to say to him.

“Baekhyunee come here~~~” Chanyeol said as he pats on empty space next to him telling Baekhyun to sit next to him.

Baekhyun shuts down the stove and sits next to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol circled his arm around Baekhyun’s waist and pulling him closer.

“Is there anything you want to say to me?”

“Ah you saw right through me” Baekhyun smiled widely, he got caught.

“Just say it…” Chanyeol said as he snuggled on Baekhyun’s neck.

“Em this is about Min Seok… Every time he said your name, I feel uneasy… I feel like betraying him for not telling him about us” Baekhyun is uttering his mind.

“Okay just tell him” Chanyeol easily gives him the permission, way easier than Baekhyun thought.

“Seriously? You don’t mind?” Baekhyun is beyond happy.

“Well I never tell you to keep our relationship from your friends, you can tell your friend if you want” Chanyeol pats on Baekhyun’s head and gives him a soft peck on Baekhyun’s head.

* * *

A couple days later Baekhyun finally got the courage to invite Min Seok to his place to tell him everything.

“Come in…” Baekhyun let Min Seok come into his place.

“Why are you so busy these days? It’s really hard to meet you! I’m glad you told me to come over, I really miss eating tteok in your place” Min Seok said as he enters the room and sits on Baekhyun’s bed.

Baekhyun didn’t say anything, he looks uneasy. Chanyeol is on his way to Baekhyun’s place to meet Min Seok. Baekhyun isn’t ready for Min Seok reaction once he met Chanyeol.

“Hey are you alright?” Min Seok asked because of Baekhyun’s uneasy face.

“Min Seok I have something important to tell you and please don’t be mad at me”

“Hm sure, I think I should listen first then deciding whether I will get mad or not”

At the same time, they hear a knock on Baekhyun’s door. Baekhyun’s heart beat faster.

“I’m dating someone… and I want to introduce him to you”

Min Seok looks confused “Him? Seriously? Do I know him?”

Baekhyun nods his head and turn around to open the door.

Min Seok stands to greet the person, he really anticipated to meet Baekhyun’s lover but when he saw the man who walks in his legs suddenly feels like a jelly making him drops on the bed again.

“B… Baekhyun… He…Pa…Park…Chanyeol…” Min Seok cannot believe his eyes. The idol he’s been admiring for almost a decade is standing not more than two meters from him.

“Hi Min Seok-ssi” Chanyeol greets making Min Seok goes crazier because his name is coming out from his idol.

“How… how can? You… and…Park Chanyeol…. How….” Min Seok needs the explanation right now or he will go insane.

Baekhyun sit on his knee with Chanyeol who sits comfortably next to him.

Min Seok still sits on the bed crossing his arm

“Yah you!” He shouts to Baekhyun. After hearing Baekhyun’s explanation, Min Seok has a lot to say to Baekhyun.

“How can you bring a stranger to your house!? What if the stranger you brought is not Park Chanyeol but a bad person!? Yah seriously how can you be so careless…. Huh unbelievable! If something happens to you, I really don’t know what to do! I already promised your mom to take care of you!” Min Seok scolds Baekhyun not because of he is dating his idol but because of Baekhyun’s careless act.

Baekhyun hang his head low listening to Min Seok scolds him.

“We are living in a big city, we cannot guess people’s intention. Not all people are good! Please with all my respect Mr. Park I didn’t mean to offend you” Min Seok continue on scolding Baekhyun.

Seeing how much Min Seok cares for Baekhyun is making Chanyeol smiled because Baekhyun isn’t that lonely.

“I’m sorry, I will be very careful next time” Baekhyun answered with a low voice.

Min Seok get off from the bed and sits in front of Baekhyun making Baekhyun looks at him in his eyes.

“My friend, now my duty to take care of you is done. I will hand my duty to Mr. Park” Min Seok said as he smiled and take Baekhyun hands

Baekhyun smiled and hugs Min Seok.

Chanyeol is all smile seeing the two bestfriend hugging.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Today Chanyeol supposed to have a meeting with his management but the meeting got cancelled. Knowing that Baekhyun also doesn’t have any work he decided to go to Baekhyun’s place as a surprise but when he got there Baekhyun seems not in his place so Chanyeol called him.

“Hello Chanyeol-ssi” Took a long time before Baekhyun answered the call, Chanyeol can hear noises of children playing from the other side.

“Where are you? I’m in front of your place”

Baekhyun didn’t answer immediately, instead Chanyeol can hear Baekhyun’s voice telling people around him to keep their voice down.

“Ah sorry Chanyeol-ssi, You’re at my place? I thought you have meeting today so I went out of town”

“My meeting got cancelled. When are you coming back? Want me to pick you up?”

“Maybe in an hour I’ll be finished but if you want to come here, I’ll send you the address I’ll wait for you. If you already here just call me, I have to hang up…. Bye!” Baekhyun sounds in hurry and hung up the call. Not long after that he sends the location to Chanyeol, he is an hour away from town.

After driving for almost an hour finally Chanyeol arrived at the place and realize that the place he’s going is an orphanage. Chanyeol parks his car and he can see that Baekhyun already waits for him in front of the main entrance. Baekhyun is waved to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol get down from his car wearing his black cap and runs toward Baekhyun.

“Come on in! I will introduce you to the children here” Baekhyun takes Chanyeol’s hand and drags him inside the building to the backyard where children are gathering to play.

When Baekhyun is back to the backyard some of the kids come to him and asking him to play with them again but before that he introduced Chanyeol to them.

Chanyeol awkwardly greet the kid “Hello”

The kid doesn’t seem interested in Chanyeol’s presence since they don’t know who Chanyeol is so they just bow and drag Baekhyun again to play with them leaving Chanyeol standing alone.

Chanyeol saw a bench under the tree so he sits there waiting for Baekhyun while watching him play with the kids then someone in approaching him.

“Excuse me, are you Baekhyun’s friend?” ask the person, Chanyeol turns around to see who’s talking to him.

“Yes I’m his friend” Chanyeol answer politely to the middle-aged lady who’s wearing a nun cloak.

Seeing Chanyeol’s face making the nun a little surprised because his face is very familiar.

“I think I’ve seen you somewhere, did we ever meet?”

“I don’t think we have but maybe you saw me on television” Chanyeol said shyly.

The nun laughs to Chanyeol’s answer.

“Ah yes you right! I watched your drama”

Chanyeol smiled and nodded.

“Whoa I did not expect Baekhyun knows someone famous. I’m really sorry if I interrupted your time, I’ll excuse myself” the nun said, when she’s about to turn around Chanyeol stops her.

“Sorry Mam but can I ask you something?” Chanyeol said as he stands up.

“Well go ahead”

“What is Baekhyun doing here? Does he coming here often? because he looks really close with the kids” Chanyeol asked.

“Yes right, Baekhyun usually comes here once a month or when he has free time. He's coming here to help us and play with the kids. Baekhyun lived here for a couple of years after his mother passed away. Because no one can take care of him so his family sends him here until he graduated high school. After moving to Seoul he often coming here to help us. He is really kind and care about other people even though he also financially struggling but he never forgot to sends some money to us”

This is the first time Chanyeol heard that Baekhyun used to live in an orphanage, Baekhyun rarely talks about his past life. Chanyeol feel touched by the story, even though Baekhyun faced so many hardship in his life but he still cared about other people.

The sun already set when Baekhyun and Chanyeol leaves the orphanage. Chanyeol opens the car door for Baekhyun but before Baekhyun come inside the car Chanyeol suddenly hugs him.

“Yah they will see us” Baekhyun said as he tried to let himself go from Chanyeol but Chanyeol still hugging him tightly.

“They already gone” Chanyeol said as he resting his chin on Baekhyun’s head.

“Why so sudden? Did you miss me?” Baekhyun teased.

“Yes I miss you like crazy. I’m really proud of you, I’m really proud of having boyfriend like you. Ahh I’m really happy I can go mad!” Chanyeol said making Baekhyun’s face turns red.

Baekhyun circled his arm on Chanyeol’s waits and hugs Chanyeol tightly.

“Me too… I’m really happy”

The next day Baekhyun got a message from the nun, she sends a picture to Baekhyun.

_Your friend doesn’t want anyone to know about this but I think I should let you know about this ^^_

The nun is sending him picture of Chanyeol giving a donation to the head of the orphanage

* * *

Baekhyun is walking home from his job then he saw a man standing in front his place.

Baekhyun freeze when he is looking at the man.

_How… How did he know I’m here?_

Baekhyun stood still, fear surrounds him

That person turns around to Baekhyun and run toward Baekhyun.

“YAH COME HERE YOU BRAT!” Shout the man who runs toward him. When he is about to get close to Baekhyun, Baekhyun got his sense back and tried to run but the man is faster and grabs on Baekhyun’s arm.

“Let me go! Let me go!” Baekhyun struggled to let his arm go from his step-dad but the man is stronger.

“Give me the money! I will not bother you again if you give the money to me!” he shouts to Baekhyun’s face.

“Hurt… hurt! Let me go!” Baekhyun still trying to freeing himself from his step-dad.

“You ungrateful brat! How dare you take my money!”

“That’s not your money! It belongs to my mom and you didn’t have any right for that!” Baekhyun shouts back, his father is about to slap him but at that time someone passed and saw them. Baekhyun took the chance, he pushed his father hard and run.

Baekhyun runs toward a busy street tried to disappear between the crowd. He falls a couple of times but he keeps running until he didn’t realize that his knee is all bleeding. He saw a dark alley and hides there behind the dumpster.

With his shaking hand he takes out his phone and dials Min Seok’s number but Min Seok’s phone is off then he dials Chanyeol’s number but Chanyeol didn’t pick up the phone. He tried to reach on Min Seok and Chanyeol’s again number but two of them still not picking up their call. Min Seok is in his night class and Chanyeol is in photo session.

Baekhyun is scared and didn’t know what to do. This is the third time his father did this to him asking for his money, the money his mother gave to him for his school. His step-father is very abusive toward his mother and also to him making him traumatized.

In Chanyeol’s workplace his phone keeps vibrating, Jongdae who holds on Chanyeol’s personal phone looks at the caller.

10 missed Call from Baekhyun

Jongdae never knew that Chanyeol has a friend named Baekhyun. The number is calling again but Jongdae didn’t dare to answer on Chanyeol’s personal phone so he gives the phone to Suho, maybe Suho knows this person.

“Hyung-ah this number kept calling on Chanyeol-hyung and I didn’t know whose number is this” Jongdae said as he gives the phone to Suho.

Suho took the phone and he immediately know whose calling Chanyeol.

Then Suho called Baekhyun’s number

“I’m sorry Chanyeol is busy right now…” Suho tried to tell Baekhyun that Chanyeol cannot answer his phone but he hears a sob.

“Please…please… help…Chanyeol-ah…I’m afraid please save me” Baekhyun is whispering and crying.

There is something wrong so Suho get out from the studio and tried to talk to Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun-ssi this is me Suho. Please calm down and talk to me, what happen?”

“Please… take me… I’m afraid…” Baekhyun cannot explaining the situation because he keeps crying. Suho initiatively trying to help Baekhyun but he cannot tell Chanyeol because Chanyeol is in the middle of work, he is afraid that Chanyeol will leaves his work.

“Okay I will go right there, please calm down and tell me where you are right now”

Baekhyun is stuttering but he manages to tell Suho about his whereabout, thankfully he is not far from where Suho is right now.

15 minutes later Suho is arrived at the place where Baekhyun told him. He is now in front of the building Baekhyun told him to go but he didn’t see Baekhyun anywhere so he called Baekhyun again and he can hear a faint voice of phone ringing from inside a dark alley beside the building. Suho walks closer to the alley and found Baekhyun sits hiding behind the pile of trash hugging his knee, burying his face between his knee.

“Baekhyun-ssi?” Suho called him making Baekhyun realize about Suho’s arrival, Baekhyun lift his head up to look at Suho. Baekhyun’s face is all puffy from crying and his knee is dirty and bleeds.

“Come one, let’s get out from here” Suho gives his hand to Baekhyun and helped the fragile looking man to stand up.

“Let me help you walk” Suho offered to Baekhyun, Baekhyun takes Suho and walks limping to Suho’s car.

On their way Baekhyun is all silence and looking outside the window, his eyes are puffy and his shirt is dirty plus with his bleeding knee that looks really hurt but Baekhyun seems not caring about that. He is blank.

“I will take you to your home” Suho said breaking the silence.

“Please don’t! Please just take me anywhere but my place please” Baekhyun begs.

Suho exhaling long, the only place he can think of is to take Baekhyun is Chanyeol’s place.

Baekhyun just realize that he is in Chanyeol’s place when enters the gigantic place, he travels his eyes around every big room he passed. There so many arts, pictures of Chanyeol, and trophy from his music wins and awards displayed in that big house.

“Can I be here?” Baekhyun asked innocently since he haven’t got permission from the owner of the place.

Suho scoff at Baekhyun’s question.

“Of course you can, this is your boyfriend’s house. You can stay here first because I need to go back to pick Chanyeol up. I will tell Chanyeol about you when I met him. Here, take this and treat your wound” Suho hands him an emergency kit then guide Baekhyun to one of Chanyeol’s guest room for him to rest.

“You can clean yourself here and think there’s some Chanyeol’s old clothes in the wardrobe, you can use one”

When Suho is about to leave Baekhyun is bowing to him 90 degree “Thank you so much” Baekhyun said. Suho only smiled and leave the room.

Just as Suho predict when he told Chanyeol about what happen to Baekhyun, Chanyeol is panicking right away and wants to leave to see Baekhyun as soon as possible. Thank god when Suho is arrived Chanyeol already done with the photoshoot, they were supposed to have a team dinner that night but Chanyeol choose to went straight home.

Chanyeol runs to Baekhyun’s room as soon as he arrived at his place.

“Baekhyun!” He opens the room and saw Baekhyun sits on the edge of the bed, eyes looking empty. When Baekhyun saw Chanyeol he stands up.

“Chanyeol-ssi… I’m sorry I use your shirt…” Baekhyun said as he already changed to Chanyeol’s old plain white shirt.

Chanyeol runs to Baekhyun and hugs him tight “Are you okay? I’m sorry baby I’m really sorry, I should’ve check on my phone… I’m sorry I can’t be there when you need me”

“No I’m okay, Suho helped me” Baekhyun hugs him back to relieve Chanyeol’s worry to him.

After hearing Baekhyun’s story about his father Chanyeol is asking him to stay at his place since Baekhyun’s step father already know about Baekhyun’s place while Baekhyun looks for another place to live. Min Seok just finished with his class when he turns on his phone and saw countless call from Baekhyun. He called Baekhyun right away and Baekhyun told him the story so Min Seok can be aware because Baekhyun’s stepdad also know about Min Seok, afraid that Baekhyun’s father would go to Min Seok to get on Baekhyun.

That night Chanyeol insisted that Baekhyun have to sleep in his room instead of sleeping in that dusty guest room that rarely been used. Chanyeol tuck Baekhyun to sleep but when he is about to leave Baekhyun holds his hand preventing his lover from leaving then Chanyeol sits on the edge of the bed.

“I’m really sorry… I already promised myself to not burdening you but look at me now… I’m being a burden to you” Baekhyun said in a low voice, he is holding his tears.

One trait of Baekhyun that Chanyeol just learn is Baekhyun is actually a cry baby but Baekhyun always hold his feeling deep inside so people won’t notice about his sadness because Baekhyun really hates on being a burden to people.

“Hey what are you saying? You will never be a burden to me. I’m the one who should be saying sorry for not being there when you need me. Suho should’ve told me” Chanyeol strokes on Baekhyun’s hair to calm him down.

“No… Suho did the right thing. You cannot leave your job because many people depend on you” Baekhyun didn’t want Chanyeol to blame Suho.

“Okay it’s already late, you should sleep” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. Before he left, he turns off the light and leave the room.

* * *

Baekhyun wakes a little bit late than usual, he supposed to be working this morning but Chanyeol asked him to leave all his job for this time being because Baekhyun’s stepfather can comeback anytime. Chanyeol also asked Baekhyun to stay at his place while looking for another place.

Chanyeol wanted to wakes him up for a breakfast but Baekhyun is still deeply sleeping so he decided not to wake Baekhyun until his lover is waking up on his own. When he wakes up Chanyeol already prepared him a set of new toiletries and clothes.

After washing up he is coming down to look for Chanyeol but he didn’t find Chanyeol anywhere.

Jongdae who is about to take his first bite of his sandwich stops and freeze when he looks at the strangers in Chanyeol’s house. Seeing Jongdae freeze like Suho asked “What happen?”

Jongdae puts his sandwich back on the plate “Who are you?” he asked Baekhyun. Suho turns around and find Baekhyun standing.

Then Chanyeol is coming and circled his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Jongdae-ah…. this is my boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun” Chanyeol said proudly.

Baekhyun bowed “Hello nice to meet you”

“BWOH!?” Jongdae is beyond shocked because he never heard about Chanyeol being close to someone. Jongdae stands and bow to Baekhyun.

“He.. hello… my name is Jongdae, I am the assistant manager” Jongdae bowed to Baekhyun making Baekhyun bowed again.

“Ye.. yes… Hello” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae awkwardly bowed to Baekhyun again.

Seeing that they will never stop bowing to each other, Chanyeol drags Baekhyun out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language please pardon my grammar. I hope you can enjoy my work because I really put my heart into this work.  
> Please do leave some comment whether you like my story or maybe some suggestion or critics please let me know!
> 
> love,  
> lonerdreamer


End file.
